Patrick Man
Patrick Man is Patrick's superhero alter-ego seen in the episode with the same name, Patrick-Man!. He is only seen in that episode. Appearence Edit Patrick Man, of course, has all of Patrick's features except with a few more looks. He wears a giant ice cream cone on his head. He wears is underwear over his actual pants with a belt across it. He also wears blue oven mitts and has a backwards "P" on his chest in seanut butter. Superpowers Edit Unlike most heros, Patrick Man posses little to no actual superpowers but is seen trying some. *'Flight': Patrick Man can't really fly. Instead he just jumps very high and crawls off. *'Super Strength': Patrick Man is able to throw items like tables with ease. Acutally, he has this ability even before he transformed. *'The Pit Punch': This is Patrick Man's only actual superpower attack. He raises his pit up and a fume turns into the shape of a fist and attacks is opponent with a punch. Patrick Man first used it on the Dirty Bubble to no success. *'Cone Hat:' This isn't really a superpower, more of a defensive power. Patrick Man wears this on his head to hide his identity. He used this to defeat the Dirty Bubble. Allies Edit *SpongeBob *Bikini Bottom Police Force Enemies Edit *Mr. Krabs (when he thought was stealing a dollar) *Mrs. Puff (when he thought was stealing a boat) *Dirty Bubble Biography Edit Patrick first decided to turn into Patrick Man when he stepped on a Mermaid Man doll. Patrick Man first heads to the Krusty Krab to show off his new persona. However, Mr. Krabs and Squidward finds him funny but SpongeBob thinks it's cool. Patrick Man then leaves the Krusty Krab to attend to more heroic duties (not before ordering a Krabby Patty first). His first stop was at Bikini Bottom High School where he notice two kids doing something. He thinks they were going to fight but one of the kids tries to explain that they were only giving each other high fives. Patrick Man doesn't believe them and says violance doesn't solve everything. Patrick Man is seen again when he notices Mr. Krabs picking up a dollar off the ground thinking he has stolen it. Mr. Krabs tries to explain to him that he found the dollar but Patrick Man doesn't buy it and puts the dollar off the ground. He then flies (crawls) away. Patrick Man is seen eating at Flipper's Donuts where he hears a cry for help. He then goes off to Mrs. Puff's Boating School and finds Mrs. Puff trying to get in the door of a boat. He throws a net over her thinking she is trying to steal the boat but Mrs. Puff tries to explain that she was only trying to get the man (Nat Peterson) out of the boat. He doesn't believe her and writes a note (telling the police that Mrs. Puff is the boat thief) and runs off. Patrick Man is seen again at the Krusty Krab telling SpongeBob he plans to unmask one of Bikini Bottom's greatest villains. He then starts pulling on customer's faces until he actually unmask Mable revealing the Dirty Bubble (he wanted to unmask Man Ray). Patrick Man then starts to throw props at the Dirty Bubble but they all go through him. He then throws SpongeBob but the Dirty Bubble just eats him. Patrick Man then decides to use the Pit Punch move but it ends up hitting SpongeBob. As the Dirty Bubble closes in for an attack, Patrick Man bends over to get a Krabby Patty and pops the Dirty Bubble with his cone hat. Patrick Man is then a hero and SpongeBob asks for an autograph. Patrick Man then takes off his cone hat and eats it turning back into regular Patrick deciding to retire. Trivia Edit *Patrick Man is an obivious spoof of Superman. *This is Patrick's second superhero persona. The first is Starfishman from the video game Creature From the Krusty Krab. Category:Main SpongeBob Characters Category:Characters Category:Patrick and Gary's Family Category:Starfishes Category:Male Characters Category:Royalty Category:Starfish Category:Alter-egos